Why Did I Agree to this?
by Gaaragirl312
Summary: When Nagato made a deal with Madara to become a women yet healed it causes some issues with the members of the Akatsuki who aren't too used to women other then Konan. How will this go? M for sexual scences.


**Hey guys sorry about not writing a lot on my other stories! I'll try more but I want to write this story first! I saw a picture my friend made and it gave me this idea. I know its sort of weird but enjoy! :)**

**Oh yes there could be spoilers if you haven't read the mangas and the newest anime episodes**

**R&****R Please!**

It seemed like another normal day in the Akatsuki base. Though most of them didn't notice their leader wasn't there. Or in his room or office. No where in the base. That is when Deidara blurted out, "Hey anyone seen leader?" That is when most of them perked up from whatever it was they were doing.

**With their leader Nagato:**

"You can't be serious Madara..." Nagato sighed as his red hair went in his eyes a bit looking towards the masked man. Madara was trying to mess with him. It had to be that. That sort of deal for being able to get off the machine and take a break till the next tailed beast is caught?

Madara smirked under his mask, "Yes I'm serious, if you want to walk around and take a break, and not be this ugly thin boy, you have to be a girl. And you'll be in the Akatsuki base." it was obviously true, he was messing with Nagato.

"But the Akatsuki are perverts!" Nagato sighed at this as Konan was next to the machine Nagato was on the control the Pein bodies.

Konan then nodded, "I agree, even though it would be nice to have another girl..." she sweat dropepd at Nagato's glare, "They are perverts." she had contiued.

Madara though smirked ignoring her then said, "Oh well, no one cares about your opinion."

Konan felt steamed then Nagato had sighed then said, "Fine..." he muttered, "But only for a bit..."

"Good boy, or girl should I say. Besides who knows, you may like the attention." Madara joked as his sharrigon now came on and then went to Nagato and started to put a jutsu on him as he then fell of the machine as a woman and wasn't as thin as before and the now her had much longer red hair.

Of course of the machine Nagato was naked before so was still naked and Konan ran to her and helped her up as Madara smirked and left. Konan sighed helping Nagato get used to her legs after so long.

Konan then sighed, "Nagato you shouldn't have made that deal. The Akatsuki other then Zetsu have never seen your true form." she sighed, "How you going to explain anything to them?"

Nagato sighed as she stood up blushing a bit since she was naked as Konan went and got her a cloak and put it around her. Then Nagato sighed with her new girl voice saying, "I don't know...guess we'll just walk in and YOU will tell them who I am..."

"Why me?" "Because you're my best friend." "Fine." they slightly argued but got over it.

Konan sighed then had helped Nagato get into a girl's Akatsuki cloak and Nagato had never been inside of an Akatsuki cloak before. Only her Pein bodies. Nagato felt a bit weird with breast and all but just got over it. Konan and Nagato now headed to the Akatsuki base. When they walked in everyone looked over confused at this red haired chick in their uniform.

"Who's the hot chick?" Hidan asked now standing up staring at Nagato.

Nagato had given a glare to him with a blush then Konan sighed, "Guys...this is Nagato, and or Pein."

Deidara had happened to be drinking water and then coughed it out after spitting it a bit, "W-What un?"

Hidan jumped back, "HOLY SHIT LEADER IS A BITCH!"

Zetsu came from the ground as the black side said, **"That is just screwed up." **"Ya really." the white side agreed. Even though he knew who Nagato really was, he had no idea how he became a she.

"Well actually Nagato used to be a guy...but a jutsu turned him into a girl...so we're trying to find a cure for it. And um the reason she looks different if because of the sex change." Konan said trying to make excuses.

"Um okay..." some of the Akatsuki tilted their heads in confusion. The rest just shrugged.

Then Hidan couldn't help it but went to Nagato and put his arm around her neck, "So leader, any feeling while you're a girl?"

Nagato quickly got away from Hidan then said, "Um no Hidan, don't touch me." she said.

"Heh what are you shy?" Hidan joked a bit.

Nagato glared a bit, "No...I just don't want to be touched by you." she said now.

Hidan rolled his eyes, "You know you want me." then he walked off.

Nagato sighed a bit then said, "This will not be fun..." she muttered.

**Hey guys if you want me to contiue this Review! :) XD oh yes there will be sex in this just a heads up**


End file.
